Yamato in love
by Red Buster
Summary: Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger FanFiction no copyright intended. Chapter 2 will up shortly.
1. Chapter 1

Yamato in love

Yamato has a dream shockingly he was dreaming about Sela his cute tomboy Zyuoh Shark teammate.

He had a dream flashback about the first time he took Sela Amu and Leo to the city.

And was remembering when Sela was playing in the city water fountain.

During this flashback/dream he was realizing something he had never realized before.

How cute Sela was in her human form.

Watching her swim.

Then during the dream he came over to her and helped her out of the water.

And offered her his hand.

Yamato: Sela here let give you a hand.

Sela: sure. Thank you so much Yamato. You human's sure can be gentleman and cute.

He than helps her out of the water and then he takes her Leo and Amu back to his uncle Mori's house.

He dryes her off. Just enjoying her the feel of her tomboy body.

Then while he contines she gives him a cute wink and smiles at the same time.

Sela: Yamato your so cute.

Then gives him a kiss on the lips. And Yamato enjoys this so much he thinks this.

Yamato: If this is a dream then i don't ever went to wake up.

He's enjoying the feel of his very first kiss.

End of Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato in love Chapter 2 The dream ends and Yamato wakes up.

He walks down the stairs in to the kitchen for breakfast. And sees all for of his teammates Tusk, Leo, Amu and of course The girl he dreamed about last sela.

It turns out that Yamato was actually attracted to Sela much to his shock.

He was surprised beyond surprised he thought it was only a dream.

But it turns out that he really was attracted to sela as he couldn't stop staring at her thing.

Yamato: Wow, Sela is so beatiful. Could it be that I actually do have a crush on her. Or at least her human form.

Yamato then walks over to the table.

Yamato: Hi, Sela.

Sela then smiles.

Sela: Hi Yamato.

Yamato: May I sit next to you.

Sela: Sure go ahead.

Sela then starts to smile and think.

Sela: Yamato's being awfully friendly to me. I wonder does he have a crush on me?

Yamato then starts to think in his thoughts.

Yamato: Sela you look so pretty.

Amu then starts to notice. And smiles as she thinks it's cute.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamato in love chapter 3

After breakfast Amu approached Yamato about Sela. On the back porch.

Amu: Excuse Me Yamato.

Yamato: Yes, Amu?

Amu: I Know.

Yamato: Know what?

Amu: I know that you have crush on Sela.

Yamato at first tries to hide it from Amu.

Yamato: What are you talking about amu? I don't have a cursh on Sela.

Amu: Yamato it's so obvious. The way look at her. Your super friendly to her. And you sat next to her during breakfest.

Yamato finally decided to confess.

Yamato: Ok, Amu you win. Your right. I do have a cursh on sela. She's very beautiful, strong, kind, caring. What more could a guy ask for in a girl.

Amu: I agree with you. To be honest with you. I think you and sela would make a cute couple.

Yamato: You do?

Amu: Yes I do. Very much so.

Yamato: So anyway your Sela's bestfriend. Can you give me some advice on I can sweep her off her feet?

Amu: Sure here's what you have to do. Just be sweet. Be a gentleman. Realize even though she's a girl she wants you to treat her like a tomboy. And most importantly just be yourself and she'll definitely like. trust me I know she that she already likes. And not just as a leader of a friend.

Yamato: How do you know?

Amu: She told me. She told that you were very sweet during breakfast. And that she thanks your handsome, kind, brave and caring.

Yamato: Ok thank you Amu. I'm going to tell sela how I feel right now.

Amu then hugs Yamato and then tells him this.

Amu: Good luck Yamato.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamato in love chapter 4

Yamato then walks over to sela and confusses his feelings to her.

Yamato: Excuse me, Sela.

Sela: Yes, Yamato?

Yamato: I need to tell you something.

Sela: Okay what is it?

Yamato: I love you!

Sela: I love you too!

The two then look at each other and stare into each others eyes. And then they finally kiss each other on the lips with all of there passion.

After kissing each other for about a whole minute they finally stop.

Yamato: Sela will you be my girlfriend?

Sela then starts to have tears of joy.

Sela: Yes yes oh god yes! I would love to be your girlfriend. The only man I could ever love and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

The kiss agian then they go tell everyone that there now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Leo: alright! I'm so happy for you two.

Tusk walks over to Yamato and tells him.

Tusk: Congratulations you two.

Amu then walks over to the two and says.

Amu: I know you two will make the best couple in world.

The end. 


End file.
